Dog is Man's Best Friend KatarinaXTalon
by ChangarangBass
Summary: Follow Talon's Lore leading up to the meeting with The Du Couteau Family. With the general absent Talon is unaware of his orders, Katarina tries to lead in her father's footsteps and bring glory to Noxus but may require aid from a certain lost assassin. Can Katarina tame Talon into helping her to honour her father? or will she be left to deal with the ever advancing Demacia.


In Noxus one must fight for one's power, to move up the ladder one must kill, destroy, and manipulate those around them if one would ever hope to leave the slums of noxus. Talon was no exception; he was born into the slums of noxus. Talon once had parents that were not those to kill for power, instead they wanted to leave noxus and move somewhere else. Talon's parents were those of Noxian scum that is often seen today, Noxian scum that would go so far as to sell a newborn baby to a labour merchant, for a raggedy old donkey, in hopes of traveling to another country to have a better life.

"Excuse me we are looking for a person named Eugene." Spoke a tired face the owner was dressed in rags with a hood covering down to his eyes as he stared at the merchant. The man looked to be in his early thirties.

"Eugene huh, now why would anyone want to see trash like him?" the merchant had a sly grin on his face, as he rested his head on his hands. The merchant was dressed in cheap cotton that covered his entire body like a robe; he had short black hair and knowing brown eyes that have seen nothing but pain and suffering.

The man cleared his throat before he spoke. "We wish to make a trade with him."

The merchant showed a knowing face as his gaze shifted to the woman beside the man. She wore a similar face to the man, but instead of a hood, she wore towels and rags to cover her head in a nun like fashion. Her rag covered arms were occupied by a bundle of old blankets and towels. The face of the baby was that of an innocent soul that is yet to see the world.

The merchant showed a devilish grin as he thought over his plan. He knew these types of Noxian, not fighters, nor assassins, mere citizens trying to escape noxus and her evil clutches.

"Listen... i know how hard it is to escape this evil place and the clutches that keeps trying to pull you back down, but i can get you a one way ticket out of the slums of noxus and to the great city of Demacia."

The two parents both smiled genuinely as they thought of the life that awaited them in a place such as Demacia. They had heard stories of the great government that wasn't run on power like in Noxus, but rather on democracy for the sake of its citizens. Demacia was the exact opposite of Noxus in a sense. The two were so overcome by joy that they had not noticed the merchant eyeing their newborn.

"But all great things come at a price my friends." He stated. The venom, all but oozed through his teeth, as he spoke. The parents seemed to come down from their high as they noticed the merchant put his hands together as he patiently awaited their response.

"W-what did you have in mind... uhhh." The fear was apparent in the man's shaky voice.

"Steven. My name is Steven the Merchant." He corrected. The grin never leaving his face.

"What did you have in mind Mr. Steven?" The man corrected his previous question with another clear of his throat.

"Well i run a business that strives to one day bringing peace to this once great nation. Your son seems to fit the criteria needed to suit my cause." He informed them as he pointed to the baby wrapped in old towels and blankets.

"M-my son?" The man asked in an attempt to clarify. The shakiness and unease was obvious to anyone who saw it. He was not dismissing the idea but this information certainly came as a shock to him. The woman standing beside him hugged her son tighter to her body as she thought of the life her son would go through without parents.

"What do you want with my son?" The woman asked, clearly saddened by the thought of losing her one and only.

"As i said before i wish to make this land great again, so I will be personally training your son to become a leader of this nation, and to take noxus from the slums to the greatest pedestal in the entire world!" He said as he showed a joyous grin, his hands creating a frame for his dream.

The parents seemed to think about it, as they inquired more about the man and his cause. "Are you sure he will be a leader one day? And how will he remember us?" the man asked, seriously considering his options.

"Well I shall tell him stories of how his parents brought him to me to mold him, and once he becomes great i shall send for you and you shall also become great leaders of the new world order." he added.

The parents took a second to review their situation. They were dirt poor forced to wear rags, and old towels found in the dumpsters in the alley they called their home. This decision may be best for them and for the baby; at the rate they are going they will not be able to care for the new born as someone else would.

The man looked the merchant straight in the eyes as his burned with determination. He held out his hand. The ends of the merchant's lip slowly curled up as he took the man's hand. The handshake was hardy as the merchant's grin began to grow.

"Meet back here at 12:00 noon tomorrow. I shall have your vehicle to Demacia." He informed as he released the shake and reached out to take the baby.

"Alright." The woman grudgingly agreed as she handed over the baby, a single tear fell from her eye.

As the couple left the tent another tear escaped the woman's eye. Once the flap closed and the merchant remained the only person in the tent, his grin become more devilish, he gazed back down at the child in his arms and calmly spoke to the baby. "You shall be the greatest assassin to ever live. I ensure it."

_The next day…_

The couple once again showed up outside the tent that took their baby, the tent where they made their life changing decision. The couple saw the merchant standing in front of the small tent, holding onto a rope attached to a donkey, the baby was nowhere in sight. Both parents had on their usual attire; they had no bags because they were too poor to afford anything except for the clothes on their back.

"Mr. Steven!" The man cheerily greeted, as he walked up to shake the man's hand.

"Glad to see you both made it! This donkey will take you over the desert and into Demacia." He stated and handed the man a map of where to go.

"Thank you very much Mr. Steven, I'm sure you will take care of our baby." The woman thanked the merchant.

"I shall provide him with all he needs, and more." The merchant grinned at the compliments.

The couple got on the donkey and started off toward Demacia. Steven the merchant walked back into the tent and saw the baby. "I need to think of a name for you." He inquired as he sat in a chair and stared at the baby assassin.

_A few days later…_

As the couple's rations ran dry, they took another look at the map the merchant had given them. They had been traveling through the desert for the past three days, and they had not seen a thing the map described. On the merchant's map it showed the desert that they were currently in, and an oasis drawn in the center, signalling them to rest there. But there was no oasis. Instead just barren desert and sand for miles was visible. As the life was slowly sapped from the three life forms, the couple cursed the name of Steven the Merchant.

_Five years later…_

"Son today is the day you become a killer." Steven the merchant spoke to his son. His son was dressed in a white and purple robe, with a hood of the same colour. His son had short black hair, and bright green eyes, that showed curiosity and innocence. That was about to change. That was covered by the hood and in his hands he held a single blade. The first of many to follow.

"Good, Good!" Steven the Merchant congratulated his son as he inspected the handiwork. Steven the Merchant's son was standing on a one foot long piece of duct tape, ten feet away was a piece of styrofoam, with a crudely drawn bull's-eye on it, exactly in the center of the bull's-eye was two perfectly placed daggers.

"Alright your next job is to kill these animals." Steven explained to his son as he showed his son the large basket of rabbits. "There are ten rabbits you may use up to ten blades, but each rabbit must be killed with the first impalement. You may kill them in any fashion you choose." Steven finished his rules as he released the rabbits and exited the room to watch from the window on the left side.

Steven's son stood in the center of the room taking deep breaths as he prepared himself for the task at hand. On the third breath he sprang into action, catching a rabbit under the table by surprise. Using his body to obstruct the passage of escape, he grabbed the rabbit by both of its long white ears. He stood up and looked the rabbit straight in the eyes, as he lined the tip of the black blade with the rabbit's nose. As he slowly started to press, and the rabbit's life started to fade, blood squirted from the rabbit and onto his face, his face didn't as much as flinch.

This routine continued until all rabbits lay in a large pile in the middle of the room.

"I saw your strategy, using deception and using the prey's biggest advantage as a disadvantage. The rabbits are able to have increased hearing capabilities and can easily surpass your hearing, but the ears remain a double edged sword as the ears are long and bulky, using that to your advantage you held him by the largest body part to prevent escape. You lock onto the prey and continue to pursue until it is gone. Like an eagle chasing the ever elusive mouse. You swoop fast and strike fear and never release. Like a pair of…Talons.


End file.
